Secrets
by Ramona Wilde
Summary: This takes place after Edward tells Jasper that Aro wanted Alice and Edwards abilities. Jasper is worried for alice's safety. Everyone else says he's paranoid, is he? slightly AU
1. The Fight

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Edward: "When we were in Italy I read Aro's mind, he wanted us to join him, but he knew we never would as long as we had our family."

Jasper: "Well, an army could solve that for him."

* * *

Alice never told me that Aro wanted her and Edward. The thought of my angel with that monster made me sick to my stomach. Not just because someone wanted to turn such a sweet girl evil, though that was part of it, but also because someone wanted to take my Alice away from me. Alice always got mad at me, calling me her "overprotective fool", but I couldn't help it. I love and needed her.

"It's going to be OK". I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Edward was still in the room.

"She never told me" I replied.

"She was trying to protect you" I knew with Edward that this statement wasn't mere speculation. With Edward's gift, he knew what Alice was thinking, he knew what all of us were thinking.

"From what?" I asked. "She's the one we need to be worried about".

"This is Victoria's plan not Aro's. As far as we know the Vultori aren't involved", He was right of course we had figured out the motive, Victoria wants revenge.

"But what if he decides to come anyway? What if he decides to try and take her"? Just then Alice walked in.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" Edward and me replied at the same time. Alice giggled. I loved it when she did that.

"What's going on"? She asked she eyed us suspiciously for a moment and then that I'm-having-a-vision look came over her face.

" You guys have been talking about me all this time about me"? She asked, I could tell she was annoyed.

"Jasper thinks you need protection" Edward answered her question.

"From?" she spat. Yep, she was pissed.

" In case you didn't know this, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. You treat me like some damsel in distress all the time. It's the 21st century, Jasper; I don't need your help!

Even if I didn't have my ability to feel others emotions, I would know she was seriously pissed-off by the fact that she called me Jasper instead of Jazz, like she usually did. Alice stormed upstairs and slammed the door. Knowing full well that I could have heard it if she had just closed it.

What was I going to do now?


	2. Alice's Vision

"What am I going to do"? I asked Emmett.

"I don't know dude, you know Alice she doesn't like being protected".

Emmett was right, Alice wasn't the type to be the damsel in distress. I couldn't help it though. I was raised in the south in the time of the Civil war. I was taught to protect women. Maybe Alice was right; maybe I was living in the past. I didn't care though Alice was mine and I was going to keep her safe.

"Maybe you could buy her flowers, ooh or maybe a house!" Emmett suggested enthusiastically.

"I don't think that will make this right".

"Are we talking about the same Alice"?

Just then Alice walked in, that seemed to be happening a lot lately. We both looked at her.

"What?" it was obvious that she was still upset. Not that I thought she was suddenly over it. Not my Alice.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I don't think of you as a damsel in distress." This was my first attempt at an apology.

" I know she stated", her beautiful mouth suddenly spread into a smile. She knew.

Of course she knew. She was a physic, in human terms, she knew about all of this.

"Were you just messing with me the whole time?" _I _was getting pissed now.

"No" she said pretending to be indignant. "I just didn't bother to tell you when I got over it.

"Why?"

"Well, I was going to tell you, but then Emmett made the suggestion about the house and I thought 'hey why not'"?

"Nice" Emmett was still in the room with a huge grin on his face. Alice smiled

"So your not mad?" I was still kind of mad, but also relieved that she didn't hate me.

"So what's this talk about me being in danger anyway?"

"Nothing, it's nothing'. I responded quickly. Things were back to normal; I wasn't about to ruin it.

"No seriously, tell me."

"Alright", Alice had to know. "Edward told me about Aro's plan."

"It wasn't a plan, it was a wish."

"Which could easily become a plan, Alice he's the most powerful vampire in the world with some of the best abilities at his disposal, it's something we should be concerned about."

"I would know if he was _planning_ anything."

"Would you" I shot back. "For all we know he controls a vampire that can block all gifts or something like that.

Then that vision face came over her again. It wasn't a good one.

"Alice what did you see?"


	3. what are we going to do?

"Alice"? Edward was in the room now, looking at Alice with a concerned expression. He could see the vision happen in her mind.

"What did you see"? I asked. She was afraid, worried, concerned, and sad. What had she seen in her vision?

"Alice, sweetheart"?

"You were right".

"What"?

"There coming here, for me and Edward. You were right." I could feel her fear and I wanted to take it all away. All the bad feelings she felt were causing me pain as well. What was I going to do? How was I going to keep my Alice safe?

The whole family was in the room now. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the big, white sofa. They looked worried, but as usual Carlisle was calm and composed. Emmett was still sitting on the floor, but now Rosalie was sitting next to him, her usually hostile expression turned to one of worry. Edward was pacing behind the couch on which Alice sat with Bella, and I was standing behind her with my hands on he shoulders.

My worst nightmare was coming true. Someone wanted to hurt Alice. I admit though, I never thought it would be Aro. I thought that if anyone would come after her it would be Maria, if she was still alive.

"He doesn't want to harm us, Jasper." Edward stated. He had been reading my thoughts. " He just wants to use our abilities, you don't have to worry about Alice getting hurt."

"Oh what a relief, he just wants to _kidnap_ my wife, thanks." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Jasper." Said Carlisle in that fatherly tone he always used.

"Sorry" I wasn't and Edward knew it, but he didn't care.

"Don't be I'm pissed to" he replied and I smile.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Emmett. "We need to be ready in case there's a fight." He was grinning now.

"Emmett don't be stupid" Rosalie spat. "Were not fighting the Vultori, that's a suicide mission."

"Come up with a better plan then." he argued.

"Emmett's right" everyone turned to Alice.

"What?" I replied. "No, Rose is right it's a suicide mission.

"We'll try to talk to them first, but I'm not going with them, I'm not, I just won't" Alice was becoming hysterical now.

I wrapped my arms around her tight. I hated seeing her like this. I sent a wave of clam over her. "Thanks", She replied. She kissed me on the cheek and I held her tighter.

"We'll figure this out. I promise."


	4. making a plan

I wasn't going to let this happen, not to my sweet, innocent Alice. If she was in danger, so was I, so was our whole family.

"You guys can run," Suggested Emmett.

"No, the Vultori has Alec; he can track anyone, anywhere, at any time." That was the fifth idea Carlisle had dismissed. He didn't want us to fight, move, go to Italy, and now he's telling us running is out. What now?

"What else is there?"

"Maybe, if Edward and I leave." "no, absolutely not" I cut her off. "There's no way you're going out there alone when someone is tracking you."

"I won't be alone Jasper, I'll have Edward." She replied. She seemed to think this was a good idea.

"Jaspers right." Esme looked even more worried now that there was talk about leaving.

"I agree with Esme," said Bella. She started to worry more as well at the thought of Edward leaving again.

"No, she's right; Alice and I need to keep everyone safe. If we're all together they may feel threatened, they may attack."

"So we should just let our family go to God knows where, to confront the most vicious clan of vampires in existence, and act like nothing's wrong" I asked my voice dripping with hostility. I couldn't believe Alice was proposing this.

"It's OK, Jazz" she said with her hand on my shoulder. "It will be OK."

I was slightly calmer, but I still didn't like this idea.

"You don't have to like it, just except that were doing what's best for the family" Edward had been reading my thoughts, again.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I screamed. "Don't pretend like you can just make up your mind and take my wife away from me"!

I was seriously pissed off now. No way was Alice leaving this house without me. I'm her husband; I'm supposed to protect her.


	5. leaving

**Alice's POV**

Later on that night, Jasper and I were sitting on our bed, him against the pillows and me in his lap, leaning against his strong, warm, chest. I wasn't sure I could leave this behind, even temporarily. I mean Edward had a good plan, leave and no one else would get hurt. I just don't know how I could walk out again. The first time, it nearly killed him. He knew I had to and that he couldn't come with me, he knew that I was protecting him, but I still felt guilty.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important" I replied.

"It doesn't have to be important," He whispered in my ear. I loved it when he did that.

"I don't know what to do, about this situation with Edward and me."

"Just stay close to home, and everything will be fine." He sounded so sure.

"But they will come eventually and when they do we need to do something about it."

Just then I had a vision, Edward was on his way to the room. He wasn't really going to come, of course. This was just a system we used to communicate. I would think something I wanted him to know, and he would decide to do something so that I would see it in my vision.

"Edward needs me"

"What?"

"He wants to talk to me about something." I said.

"K" he replied.

* * *

"What's up?" I asked. Edward was standing in the hall by my door.

"We should go," he said simply, he didn't actually say it, but he decided to.

"Now?" I thought to him.

"Yeah, if we leave now we can avoid everyone." He replied.

I concentrated for a moment, yep; it would be all clear for the next ten minutes.

"Fine let's go before I change my mind."

"Look I don't want to do this either, but it's the best plan we have."

"I know I just don't want to leave Jasper again. It damn near killed the both of us last time."

"And you think I want to leave Bella again?"

"No that's not what I meant." I apologized.

"Lets just go." He said.

"OK"

We were out the door before anyone could come downstairs. We ran about 50 miles east before we talked again.

"K, so what now?"

"I don't know you're the physic."

"And you're the one who came up with this plan in the first place."

I was starting to regret leaving, what was Jazz doing now? I looked into his future he was going to go downstairs, wondering where I was. He ran down the driveway. "She left" he says to himself. He sits down on the pavement a sobs tearlessly.

"He knows"


	6. hurting Jasper

**Jasper's POV**

She left, she left and she could be killed. How could she do this to me? I understand why she did it the first time; she was protecting me, but now it was like she thought I couldn't protect her.

I didn't bother to tell the others. I was already outside so I just followed their trail. Alice's sent was most concentrated 50 miles east, they were just here, and I missed them. I kept running in that direction, but I lost the trail. She must have known I was coming. She was avoiding me.

I had no choice but to go back to the house. When I got back the whole family was in the living room, minus Alice and Edward of course. Even Bella was there; she must have been told about Edward leaving, he wouldn't have told her.

"Their gone" I said. Not that it needed to be said.

"What direction?" Carlisle was pacing in front of the fireplace.

"East" I replied.

"Did you track it?"

"No, my wife just ran away, knowing that a psychotic vampire was after her, and I didn't bother to follow the freaakin trail!" I screamed sarcastically. Who did he think he was questioning me? Who did he think _I_ was? This was all too much. I should have known this was going to happen. What else would Edward want to talk about?

"What are we going to do now?" Emmett's question broke through my thoughts.

"Find them," I answered. "We'll have to split up, take different directions. "We need to get them back. I need her back."

**Alice's POV**

Edward and I were now about two hours west from Forks. Once I saw that vision of Jasper tracking us, we did a loop and started heading in the new direction.

"Check the future."

'Is that anyway to ask?'

"Sorry, please check the future" he responded. I could tell I was getting on his nerves, but he was getting on mine so it was a good thing.

I concentrated, oh no, they were coming. I saw Jazz and Emmett following the trail east. Good they haven't figured it out, but they did decide to split up so it was only a mate of time. I focused on Jasper for a moment, he looked so sad, so hurt. I pulled out of the vision. I couldn't think about that now.

"We'll have to head north to avoid them."

"Edward, when did this become about avoiding our family, maybe we shouldn't have left."

"Stop second-guessing our decision, when the vulturi come we need to be as far away from them as possible."

"What if something happens to them?" I asked. I knew what he would say, "Wouldn't you know Alice?" just like clockwork.

"Sometimes I miss things, so no Edward, I might not know." I was on the defensive now. This was getting annoying, it's like he was relying on me for everything even though this was his plan.

Just then I had a vision, they were coming, not our family, the vulturi. "How soon?" Edward asked. "Ten minutes tops."

"OK" he said, he was coming up with a plan.

"You said the family was looking for us right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Find out where they are, we need to move close."

"What this whole plan was to keep them safe and now you want to just go back?"

"I can hear Aro's thoughts now, they won't be easily convinced, and they won't leave without us."

"So we let them take us."

"Are you nuts?" Edward was wide-eyed.

"There is no way we're putting Jasper in danger."

"Alice, he's not weak, he can fight very well and we need him, we need all of them."

A vision came, Jazz was on our most recent trail, and he was in this whether I wanted him to be or not. Aro and his clan weren't far now, they would no where we were with or without Alec.

"Alice!" before I could turn around, I was in Jasper's arms.

"Oh baby, I love you, I'm sorry." If I were human I would be crying.

"It's ok sweetheart." He said soothingly.

"They're on their way" Edward stated.

Immediately Jasper got into a defensive position in front of me, I didn't fight it.

They were close enough to hear by humans.

In less than two minutes they were in front of us.

Here we go.


	7. the kidnapping

**Jasper's POV**

"Well, well, well here we are again" I hated that voice, Aro's voice. It sent chills up my spine, it made me sick to my stomach, it didn't help that he was eying _my_ Alice.

"What do you want?" I growled, using all the venom I could muster.

"We have an offer to make you. Alice and Edward come with us, and in return we let your family live."

"I'll die before I let you take her."

"Jasper" Alice said I could hear the sadness in her voice and it killed me.

"Very well then" and without another word Aro was at my throat. He had me pinned ready to bite, fangs dripping. He was stronger then me, no doubt due to the human blood he had consumed. All of a sudden he was off of me and standing there was my Alice.

I got to my feet fast and went back to battle. "Why are you doing this?" was this really the time for Carlisle to be asking questions?

"They will be mine one way or another," said Aro. He still had that greedy expression.

"No they won't," I screamed as I ran towards Aro. Before I knew what hit me I was laying on the ground. I heard Alice scream a shrill blood-curdling scream. I felt a sharp pain down my front. He broke me, nearly in half.

They defeated us; we were no match for them. Why did we think we could take them?

Another scream from Alice.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. All I could do was lie there and watch them take my salvation away from me.

I listened as she screamed and fought, but it was no use, they were stronger.

"Alice" it was the horse, painful cry of a broken man that just had his only love ripped away.


	8. coming home to me

**Jaspers POV**

"Alice!" I screamed again. I still couldn't move all I could do was yell uselessly at them to let her go.

I felt cold, hard hands against my body; all of a sudden I was being lifted by my family and carried back home. It didn't take long. I was carried up stairs and laid down on the bed.

I wanted so badly to jump up and go rescue my Alice. They were surely half way to Italy by now, but I could barely turn my head let alone get up. "You have to go after them, I wish I could go but we can't waste time" I said to Carlisle. He was pacing around the room with his hands behind his back, a frustrated yet thoughtful expression on his face. "Your right, we can't wait" he replied.

**Edwards POV**

"Five tickets to Verona, Italy please. I made sure to flash my best smile at the lady behind the desk. Sure she said almost seductively, Bella wouldn't like that. She hit a few key on the computer and moments later handed me the tickets.

The plan was to fly to Verona, run the two hour trip to vulturra, rescue Alice (that part was a little fuzzy), and go home.

I'm glad jasper wasn't here; he still blames me for what happened. I would know even if he didn't say it. He thought I was an idiot for coming up with our plan in the first place, and he thought I was incompetent for not protecting her better. He blamed himself more than anything though.

**Alices POV**

This is great, just great, what was I going to do? How would I get out of this? They must be coming; I look into the future, yes their coming. All I have to do is wait. I phase out and look to Jasper's future, he's OK. Physically anyway, mentally and emotionally he's a wreck.

A sudden noise pulls me back to the present. I look up to see Aro standing over me. "Hello dear "he said in that sickly sweet voice.

"What do you want from me?" I spat. I knew him to well to fall for his little nice act. "Here we are again only you're alone. Where's your big brother?"

"Shut up" I said. "What do you want from me?"

"You will join me, we will be great, we need your gift."

"Well it's not yours to have".

"Oh but it is now, darling"

Darling, he called me darling that did it, I don't care if their dangerous I was gonna kill him, then with a loud bang the doors sung open, there here!

"Alice" Edward screamed.

"I'm ok" I said. With the shock of the unexpected appearance, Alec let me go and I ran to Carlisle. "It's ok" he said. "I've got you".

"Were leaving now" Edward was by us now. I suspected Rosalie and Esme were waiting in the car.

We ran as fast as we could, Edwards arm was around me making me go faster. "Reading my thoughts he said, "You'll be home to Jasper soon."

**Jasper's POV**

They should have been back by now, or maybe they shouldn't, I didn't know. I freaking out my Alice was still far away.

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard a car about a mile away it was Alice's car that's how I knew it so well. They were coming home. About 15 minutes later they pulled up. I ran out of the house and that's when I saw her, hair tousled, eyes tired, and body sore. But she was still beautiful as ever. Within 2 seconds of seeing her I had her in my arms and she snuggled there. I kissed her as passionately as I could without hurting her. She looked into my eyes, hers full of apologies, love, and need. Edward was still behind her, I was thankful that he was with her, I was thankful to the whole family, but mostly to Edward.

"Welcome" he said reading my thoughts.

Ten minutes later I was lying in bed with Alice right where she belongs, in my arms. She told me everything that happened between the times she left to the time she came home. She told me all of the things Aro said, and then calmed me when I started to growl in anger. She told me that she was trying to protect me, and I realized I could not be upset because I would have done the same thing.

"I love you baby" I said then kissed her passionately.

"I love you too" she replied when I had finished and kissed me back.

We stayed in each other's arms for days kissing and talking and making silent promises to never separate again.


End file.
